A Family-Friend Gathering
by TXToonGuy1037
Summary: This takes place during "Genuine First Love" as Gunther is released from the hospital and Julie introduced him (plus some other friends) to her loving and humorous family! There's more fun to see! What is it? STICK AROUND, READ and FIND OUT!


After Gunther was released from the hospital, he and Julie went to Julie's house to meet her family.

Gunther - Thanks for caring about me so much, Julie.  
Julie - Not a problem, Gunther. I know some people don't speak of you or Kick very well.

Julie was referring to when she was in the hospital with the others, Ronaldo, Gordie and Brad were making fun of Gunther making Julie's blood boil. She collided their heads together.

Julie's flashback:

Julie - If you as so much say a word against my friends, Kick, Kendall and especially Gunther, I'LL SNAP YOU LIKE A TWIG!  
Brad/Gordie/Ronaldo (scared) - Yes Mam!  
Ronaldo - We're very sorry, miss Julie! Please don't kill us!  
Julie - I won't as long as you don't say another word!  
Ronaldo/Brad/Gordie - We promise!

After that, Kendall and Kick placed their hands on Julie, comforting her.

Kick - Don't worry, Jules. You're doing great.  
Kendall - Yes, I never seen someone willing to stand up for someone like you just did! That was awesome!  
Julie (cheerful) - Thanks guys.  
Mr. Vickle - That was sweet of you, Miss Julie.  
Wade - Yes Julester! You're the bomb!  
Julie (blushing) - Thanks!

Back to present...

Julie - Well come on, I want to you meet my family.

Once they reached the house, Julie unlocked the door.

Julie - Hey guys? Wyatt? Mom? Lloyd?  
Wyatt - I'm here, Jules. Who's this?  
Julie - This is Gunther, my boyfriend, I helped him in the hospital.  
Wyatt - Wow, you're lucky Gunther, I can see you're the type to take care of Julie.  
Gunther - Thanks, Wyatt.  
Wyatt - Well make yourself at home. I gotta to get something out of the oven.

Julie and Gunther sat on the couch.

Gunther - Where are your parents?  
Julie - My parents are out shopping for things for our new house.  
Gunther - Cool.

The doorbell rang. Julie wanted to get it, but Gunther insisted...

Gunther - Don't worry, I'll get it.  
Julie (kissing Gunther on the cheek) - Thanks Gunther.

Gunther opened the door, to realize Julie's brother, Lloyd.

Lloyd - Hey doc, who are you.  
Julie - Oh that's Gunther!  
Gunther - Sorry about that.  
Lloyd - Hey it's all right, doc! Hey, Julie, I hope you don't mind, I brought some company.  
Julie - Who?

Lloyd moved out of the way of the door for Gunther and Julie to see to reveal Kick and Kendall.

Kick/Kendall - Hey guys!  
Julie - Kendall?  
Gunther - Kick?  
Gunther/Julie - What are you guys doing here?  
Kick - We just thought we like to see your family.  
Kendall - Yeah, if you don't mind.  
Lloyd - Oh, no by all means, make yourself home.  
Kick - Really thanks!  
Kendall - Not too much, Clarence.  
Kick - Relax, Kendall.  
Kendall - Nice place, Julie.  
Julie - Thanks, we're lucky this is the one with great quality in the Cul-de-Sac!

The door opened to reveal Julie's mom, Kathy.

Kathy - Hey guys.  
Kick/Kendall - Hi there!  
Kathy - Well, hello, are these your friends, Julie?  
Lloyd - They sure are. That's Kick, Kendall and of course, Julie's boyfriend, Gunther.  
Julie - LLOYD!  
Lloyd - Calm down, sorry.  
Julie - Actually the boyfriend part is true.  
Kathy - Oh that's sweet and I heard about you, Gunther.  
Kick - Julie's the one who saved him and took him the hospital.  
Kathy - That's good, Jules!  
Julie - Thanks, mom. So where's dad?  
Kathy - Oh, he just got a job and won't be here until later. So in the meantime, make yourselves at home guys.  
Kendall - Thank you, Mrs. Trenton!  
Kathy - Well, I'll be upstairs if you guys need me. And It's nice to meet you all. And Gunther?  
Gunther - Yes, Mrs. Trenton  
Kathy - Oh, call me Kathy, sweetheart.  
Gunther - Thanks, Kathy.  
Kathy - Not a problem.

The doorbell rang and Wyatt got it, it was a pizza delivery guys.

Pizza Guy - You ordered two bacon-cheeseburger pizzas with BBQ wings and Sprite and Cheetah Chug?  
Wyatt - That's the one!  
Pizza Guy - That'll be $30.  
Julie - Wait! Are they're any chocolate fizzies?  
Pizza Guy - No man, no chocolate fizzies. And I know what happened with that dude in the Food-N-Fix. I see him! Glad you're feeling better! Gunther, is it?  
Gunther - Yeah. Thanks.  
Wyatt - What about the pizza?  
Pizza Guy - Oh right, sorry.

Wyatt gave the guy thirty dollars and tell him to keep the change.

Pizza Guy - Thanks dude, you rock!  
Wyatt - No problem!  
Pizza Guy - Here miss, take care of Gunther. That's a rare catch of that big dude...  
Wyatt - OK! OK! Geez! Thank you!  
Pizza Guy - Sorry, went too far! Later!

Wyatt closed the door, and Kendall and Julie helped placed the food on the table.

Kick - Wow, bacon-cheeseburger pizza. Bet you never had this before, Kendall!  
Kendall - This is huge... but I'll get over it.  
Julie - I'm glad you guys are my best friends.  
Kick/Kendall - Same here!  
Julie - And I'm really glad I met you, Gunther.  
Gunther (blushing) - Yeah. I'm glad I met you, too.

Out of nowhere, Gunther kissed Julie, for a moment she was speechless before she returned the small kiss with another brief kiss. Good thing there is only Kick and Kendall in the living room, and no one else (but not many people minded that much).

It's seems everyone knows the fate for Gunther Magnuson and Julie Alyson Trenton, especially our favorite couple Clarence "Kick" Buttowski and Kendall Perkins.

Kendall - Hey Kick?  
Kick - Yeah Kendall?

Kendall suddenly kissed Kick on the lips, then Kick kissed her back. Kendall cuddled to Kick...

Kendall (whispering) - I love you, Kick.  
Kick (whispering) - And I love you, Kendall.

AND THE END! (For now, they'll be more coming up soon)

Kick & Kendall Buttowski, Gunther Magnuson, Wade, Mr. Vickle, Brad, Gordie and Ronaldo Sandro Corsaro

Julie Alyson Trenton TXToonGuy1037 (ME!)


End file.
